Container tray assemblies typically include a tray for containing a pharmaceutical or nutritional product. The tray assemblies are often not “child-resistant” and may be easy to access. It is therefore as aspect of one or more embodiments of this invention to provide an improved container tray assembly that has a child-resistant sleeve to prevent easy access into the tray and its contents. However, it is equally important to ensure that seniors can gain access without too much difficulty.
It would be desirable to construct and implement a container tray assembly that include a child resistant sleeve which is easy for adults to open while maintaining child resistance, because persons whom operate the container tray may have impaired hand strength and dexterity that may render opening other trays difficult.